Chocolate Hearts
by Zipzapzop444
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! And Sora and Kagari are making last minute chocolates! A cute fluffy story I hope... IzayaxOC Side story to Three Special Words


**A/N:** Guess who's back?! ME! Sorry for not updating Three Special Words! I am still working on the next chapter so please wait! Until then, here is a Valentine Special~ ...May contain spoilers for _Three Special Words_.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

"It's settled~! You are making chocolates with me!" Kagari announced boldly.

It was late afternoon for the two second-years. They were both in the classroom long after school ended only because Kagari needed to stay in the library. Sora was reading a book until she heard her friend.

"Make chocolates?" the blue eyed girl repeated.

"Yes! You and I will make Valentine's Day chocolates!"

"For who...?"

Kagari have a huff. Of course Sora was dense when it came to love. "You will make them for Izaya! Obviously!"

Sora blinked, letting this all sink in. "...Eh?" She blushed. "F-For Izaya?! B-But... I-Izaya doesn't like sweets..."

Smirking, Kagari giggled. "Well~ Just make them! It's the thought that counts~ And I bet he'll make an exception for you!"

"An exception...?"

"Yep~! You're his girlfriend, Sora! Of course he'll make an exception for you!" Kagari sighed. Her friend really was dense. "C'mon let's go... We will start tomorrow! Today, we're gonna go plan and get some ingredients."

And with that, the caramel-haired girl pulled Sora out of the classroom and tugged her along. They made their way through the empty halls, out the building, and into the busy streets of Ikebukuro. The sun had begun to set, tainting the sky with a blend of orange, yellow, and pink. The two girls continued to run past bystanders, turning corners and dashing through the streets. Other people were busy, looking for last minute Valentines gifts for their loved ones. The day of love was just around the corner.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kagari," Sora started, "what is this?"

In front of them, was a cute little shop. Hearts decorated the windows and the signs that said, "Happy Valentine's Day" were hung.

"It's a chocolate shop~ Every year, they open up their workshop area for everyone to make chocolates."

Sora sighed. She never imagined that she of all people would be in a chocolate shop to make chocolates. She loved Izaya, but didn't find it necessary to make him chocolates. Although, at the site of all the chocolates and smells of the sweet treat, she found her interest had been perked.

"We need butter, cocoa, milk, sugar... Oh! Vanilla! Let's see..." Kagari had found them a station to work at and was already gathering the ingredients together. She placed them on the wooden counter in front of them which had cutting boards, knives, spoons and molds. Under the counter, Kagari found bowls and whisks and mixing spoons. Sora looked and found some measuring cups, placing them on the counter.

Rolling her sleeves, Kagari said, "Alright! Let's get started!" She handed her friend an apron as she tied her own around her. Sora did the same, looking at the apron with a puzzled look.

Kagari smiled. "Ready! Okay then let's get started!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

With a huff, Sora finished mixing the ingredients. She dipped her finger in the creamy mixture and tasted it, pleased with her creation. Looking to the right, she saw the molds. Hearts, cubes, circles. Carefully she poured the chocolate mix into the molds. After, she put them into the refrigerator.

As the chocolates cooled, she picked out some red and white frosting for decoration. Wrappers and heart-shaped boxes were added to her work area too.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." she muttered. Glancing at Kagari, she sighed. Her friend was happily working on different combinations of chocolate.

Finally, her chocolates were ready. She pulled them out of the fridge and set the molds on the counter. She was pleased with how they turned out, popping one in her mouth for a taste check. Her expression brightened, surprised that she made such sweet and good-tasting chocolate.

"First, I'll decorate..." she muttered as she began to squeeze the piping bottle to decorate them with frosting. Each chocolate was adorned with little swirls and dots of frosting and placed in a brown wrapper. She fixed boxes for Shinra, Celty, Kagari, Kyohei, Shizuo, and her grandmother. The chocolate hearts were reserved for Izaya. She arranged Izaya's chocolates into a rectangular box, wrapping it with a red ribbon. Thinking she was finished, Sora turned to the bowl of chocolate, only to find it still a quarter full with the creamy substance. Frowning, she looked around for a solution to her problem.

"Hmm... Looks like you still got a lot left..." Kagari said as she looked over Sora's shoulder. "Ah! I know~" The caramel-haired rushed over and brought back a rather large heart mold.

"Eh?! I-I can't give Izaya a heart that big..." Sora blushed.

"Sure you can~ He'll love it too!"

"Kagari, I think I'm giving him too much chocolate..."

"Like I said, he'll make an exception for you."

"...Fine. I'll do it." Sora muttered as she began to fill the heart mold with the leftover chocolate. She placed it into the fridge along with Kagari's chocolates and waited. "Since it's such a big heart... I guess I can write him a special message..." Sora knew the message she had in mind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So why did you call me up here, dear Sora-chan?"

The next day, Sora delivered her chocolates to her close friends (Shizuo blushed when he saw her hand him the chocolates). She texted Izaya after school, asking him to meet her on the roof.

"Ah... Well... It's Valentine's Day..." the blue-eyed girl stuttered, feeling shy and embarrassed now.

Izaya smiled at her, amused by the way she was avoiding his gaze. "Sora-chan, watch this~" Izaya pulled out all of his Valentine chocolates from other girls. He made his way to the edge of the roof, and threw them, watching them fall and hit the ground hard; destroyed.

"I-Izaya...? Why did you...?" "The only gifts I want are gifts from you~ I don't need the other's gifts." He smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Um... Here!" Sora shoved the chocolates she made in his face, blushing a bright red and looking down.

Izaya blinked before taking the boxes. "Hmm? What's this~?"

"Y-Yesterday... Kagari and I made chocolates... So I made some for you..."

"Thank you, Sora-chan." "O-Open the bigger box..." she glanced at him as he untied the ribbon and opened the box. A soft, tender smile made its way to Izaya's face when he read her special message.

_"I love you." _

He looked at her and closed the box, setting her gift down and walking over to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. "I love you too, Sora-chan~" And with that, he leaned down, his lips inches away from hers. "Sora-chan, can I...?"

"Izaya..." Sora whispered his name softly and tilted her head up, her lips pressing against his in a soft kiss. Izaya pulled her closer, their bodies touching as their lips began to move against each other slowly. Their eyes closed and they tried to get closer than humanly possible. Sora blushed a bright red when she felt Izaya's hands begin to roam around, down her sides and up her chest, searching for something to grope. A soft moan escaped her lips when he began nibbling on her bottom lip. Opening her mouth, she let him slip his tongue in and explore. The kiss wasn't wild and aggressive; it was slow, hot, and passionate. Their tongues twisted around each other as Izaya fondled with her behind a bit.

It seemed like forever when they finally parted for much needed air. Sora was flushed and breathing heavily, gazing into the raven's eyes. Izaya leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, cupping her cheek with his hand and stroking her soft skin. He closed his eyes once more, taking in everything.

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you, Izaya..."

"We'll be together forever, alright? I'm not letting you go... Ever."

"Yeah... Together forever."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my little chocolate sweetheart~"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah... I know... Cheesy... xD But I hope you thought it was cute too~ I promise I'll update _Three Special Words_! Just wait a little longer! Happy Valentine's Day everyone~ Or Happy Single-Awareness Day! Remember, read, review and love~ Sorry for errors!


End file.
